Usuario discusión:Kidoma
Chat http://cerawiki.talck.com/ Chat ceraweb Tareas * programación articulo bueno 'Use': plantilla aleman. WpDE Wikipedia es * * * Wikipedia es *de:Template:Wikipedia.de *es:Template:Wikipediaes *fi:Malline:Wikipedia *fr:Template:Wikipediafr *it:Template:Wikipediait *ja:Template:Wikipediaja Insertar vídeo * Aula multimedia: Adding a YouTube video To add a YouTube video, you need the id code for the video. The easiest way to find this is to look at the URL of the You Tube page for the video. The string of letters and numbers after "v=" in the URL is the id code. So for the URL: '''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CCz1kmfqL7g' the id code could be CCz1kmfqL7g. If you aren't sure what to use, you can add the whole url in place of the id code. YouTube videos are embedded with the code: The id code for the video you want to show goes between the two tags: id code "id code" is the code from the URL. So an example might be: CCz1kmfqL7g Changing the size of the video You can change the width and height of the video box, to a maximum of 425x350 pixels. If you specify width and height, and those settings are not in proportion to the YouTube screen, then you will have empty space around the video. In most cases, the width determines the screen size in this situation. * Width is controlled with width="xxx", where xxx is the number of pixels. The default is 425 pixels. * Height is controlled in the same way with height="xxx". The default is 350 pixels. For best results, the height should be about 4/5 (80%) of the width. Some examples of good ratios include 125x100, 200x160, and 250x200. A full example would be: CCz1kmfqL7g This gives you: CCz1kmfqL7g páginas formulas límites e interesantes *curso esmaltes *First You See It Then You Don't: Raku Glaze Stability *Glaze Stability to Acidic Foods and Basic Cleansing Agents by John Hesselberth TODO:fotos Fotos, realizadas por mí, de museos en Lisboa, donde permiten realizarlas, eso si sin flash, las fotos son muy, muy malas. Pero no se si se pueden usar, el hecho es que son todas de cerámica, para mí sería importante una orientación. CreaWiki Fundação Calouste Gulbenkian, Lisboa. Portugal Museo del azulejo, Lisboa. Portugal --Kidoma 10:26 24 ago 2007 (CEST) Chiron ArtServe YouTube YouTube - Crystalline Pottery by Kris Friedrich I2FBbCpkiJM Art of Asia: Ceramics - Innovations in Clay http://es.youtube.com/results?search_query=Art+of+Asia%3A+Ceramics&search=Buscar Glaze Test Tile Rack H7W4DehdlAY IRC http://80.59.228.230/wiki/index.php/Canal_de_IRC Espectro refractante Catálogo de los espectros reflejados de algunos materiales http://www.geocities.com/ostroum/catalogue.htm#S prueba y análisis de arcillas Categoría:Wikipedia:Comunidad Hay que cambiar todas las páginas que apuntan hacia aquí, cambiando wikipedia. http://80.59.228.230/wiki/index.php?title=Categor%C3%ADa:Wikipedia:Comunidad&action=edit Reología en barbotina Este artículo hay que terminarlo. Reología en barbotina Nuevos Artículos Páginas a retocar Fuentes de Noticias de Cerámica *http://www.artelista.com/exposicion/4669361752589810-wiracocha-ceramica-decorativa.html *http://www.ceramikarte.com/informacion-general/concursos/ Coordinación plurilingüe Coordinación plurilingüe tema importante a debatir, como lo realizamos Dejo algunas notas personales sobre la construcción de este tinglao. Categorías Cerámicas *Categoría:Cerámica Categoría:Cerámica *Categoría:Material Cerámico Categoría:Material Cerámico *Categoría:Análisis de Arcilla Categoría:Análisis de Arcilla *Categoría:Esmalte Cerámico Categoría:Esmalte Cerámico *Categoría:Ceramistas Categoría:Ceramistas Subcategoría *Griega *Cerámica Griega *Egipcia *Egipcia Categoría:Cerámica Portada Portada/2 http://80.59.228.230/wiki/index.php/Portada/2 Portada/3 http://80.59.228.230/wiki/index.php/Portada/3 portada http://80.59.228.230/wiki/index.php?title=Especial:Whatlinkshere/Portada&limit=500&from=0 Indice y "Chuletero" * Texto de titular CeraWiki:Coordinación plurilingüe http://80.59.228.230/wiki/index.php/CeraWiki:Coordinaci%C3%B3n_pluriling%C3%BCe creo que está totalmente protegida la página y hay que consultar las embajadas- Modificaciones en plantilla plantillas Plantilla:Portada:Destacado/A y siguientes. TODO: Plantilla:Portada:Exploración http://80.59.228.230/wiki/index.php/Plantilla:Portada:Exploraci%C3%B3n Prueba dejar mensajes iniciar la página con los mensajes, por favor, no olvides dejar firmado tu mensaje, para poder responder en tu página de usuario...... --Kidoma 19:41 7 oct 2007 (CEST) 41.39468669015332, 2.1713125705718994, la casa del señor administrador InterWiki w: directamente a wikia google: s enlace directo a la wikipedia